wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 24 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Gallery
File:We'reBuilding!Opening.png|The Wiggles File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)1.png|Greg, Anthony, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)2.png|A cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)3.png|Captain Feathersword pushing the cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)4.png|Greg stubbing his toe File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)5.png|Wags and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)6.png|Dorothy hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)7.png|Ben, Captain, Sharryn and Joseph File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)8.png|Captain falling down File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)9.png|Greg singing falsetto File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)10.png|Joseph, Captain, and Dominic File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)11.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)12.png|Anthony, Ben, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)13.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)14.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)15.png|Jeff and Larissa screwing his Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)16.png|Anthony and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)17.png|Murray playing the bass on his broom File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)18.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)19.png|Wags and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)20.png|Sharryn, Case, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)21.png|Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)22.png|Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)23.png|The Wiggly Friends File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)24.png|Captain rolling on a wheel File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)25.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)26.png|Jeff in his construction hat hiding File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)27.png|Purple curtain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)28.png|Anthony File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)29.png|The Wiggly Group File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)30.png|Murray sweeping the Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)31.png|Murray, Dorothy, Anthony, Ben, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)32.png|Captain Feathersword hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)33.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)34.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Henry, and Wags File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)35.png|Wags, Jeff, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)36.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)37.png|Anthony on his megaphone File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)38.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray hearing Anthony downstairs File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)39.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)40.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)41.png|Capatin, Jeff, Murray, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)42.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)43.png|Jeff, Murray, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)44.png|Anthony, Ben, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)45.png|Anthony playing the drums File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)46.png|Jeff, Murray, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)47.png|Jeff, Murray, and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)48.png|Murray and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)49.png|Murray and Greg see Jeff falling asleep File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)50.png|and shrugg. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)51.png|Henry and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)52.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)53.png|Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)54.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)55.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray reacting File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)56.png|Jeff hammering his Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)57.png|Anthony shrugs after he tricks the other Wiggles. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)58.png|A drawing of The Wiggles' set File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)59.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)60.png|The Wiggles File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:Let'sBuild!1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Building Blocks File:Let'sBuild!2.png|Millie, Anthony, and Tasha File:Let'sBuild!3.png|Millie File:Let'sBuild!4.png|Anthony and the kids File:Let'sBuild!5.png File:Let'sBuild!6.png File:Let'sBuild!7.png|Tasha and Anthony File:Let'sBuild!8.png File:Let'sBuild!9.png File:Let'sBuild!10.png File:Let'sBuild!11.png|Joshua, Anthony, and Natalie File:Let'sBuild!12.png|Joshua File:Let'sBuild!13.png File:Let'sBuild!14.png File:Let'sBuild!15.png|Millie, Joshua, Anthony, and Natalie File:Let'sBuild!16.png|A block train File:Let'sBuild!17.png File:Let'sBuild!18.png File:Let'sBuild!19.png|Anthony signing off File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:AttheLibrary1.png|Jeff File:AttheLibrary2.png File:AttheLibrary3.png File:AttheLibrary4.png File:AttheLibrary5.png File:AttheLibrary6.png File:AttheLibrary7.png File:AttheLibrary8.png File:AttheLibrary10.png File:AttheLibrary11.png File:AttheLibrary12.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: At the Library File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:Let'sBuild!20.png|Captain Feathersword File:Let'sBuild!21.png File:Let'sBuild!22.png|Murray File:Let'sBuild!23.png File:Let'sBuild!24.png File:Let'sBuild!25.png File:Let'sBuild!26.png File:Let'sBuild!27.png File:Let'sBuild!28.png File:Where'sJeff?1.png|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?2.png|Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:Where'sJeff?3.png|Jeff, Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?4.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?5.png|Jeff sleeping on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V2 File:Where'sJeff?6.png|The Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?7.png|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema File:Where'sJeff?8.png|Jeff and the three Murrays File:Where'sJeff?9.png|Jeff sleeping in his bed File:Where'sJeff?10.png|Greg and Jeff File:Where'sJeff?11.png|Murray, Jeff, and Greg File:Where'sJeff?12.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:Where'sJeff?13.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?14.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?15.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?16.png|"Looky everywhere" File:Where'sJeff?17.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?18.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?19.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?20.png|"Why-yi-yi-yi" File:Where'sJeff?21.png|Jeff sleeping while fishing File:Where'sJeff?22.png|Jeff and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?23.png|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW File:Where'sJeff?24.png|Jeff and Murray File:Where'sJeff?25.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons" File:Where'sJeff?26.png|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?27.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray walking arm to arm File:Where'sJeff?28.png|Where's Jeff? File:Where'sJeff?29.png|Jeff sleeping on the beach File:Where'sJeff?30.png|Jeff and Anthony on the beach File:Where'sJeff?31.png|Jeff sleeping on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?32.png|Murray and Jeff on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?33.png|Jeff and Wags File:Where'sJeff?34.png|Jeff sleeping in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?35.png|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?36.png|Jeff sleeping on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?37.png|Jeff waking up on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?38.png|The Wiggles and the koalas File:Where'sJeff?39.png|Jeff sleeping at the Manly Art Gallery and Museum File:Where'sJeff?40.png|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit File:Where'sJeff?41.png|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV File:Where'sJeff?42.png|Jeff sleeping in front Archibald Fountain File:Where'sJeff?43.png|A para-glide File:Let'sBuild!29.png File:Let'sBuild!30.png|"And here's your host, Murray Wiggle." File:Let'sBuild!31.png|Murray File:Let'sBuild!32.png|Murray and Anthony File:Let'sBuild!33.png File:Let'sBuild!34.png File:Let'sBuild!35.png File:Let'sBuild!36.png File:Let'sBuild!37.png File:Let'sBuild!38.png|Jeff sleeping on the beach File:Let'sBuild!39.png File:Let'sBuild!40.png File:Let'sBuild!41.png|Anthony File:Let'sBuild!42.png File:Let'sBuild!43.png File:Let'sBuild!44.png File:Let'sBuild!45.png File:Let'sBuild!46.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Let'sBuild!47.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:Let'sBuild!48.png|Jeff waking up File:Let'sBuild!49.png File:Let'sBuild!50.png|Jeff talking about sleeping at the beach File:Let'sBuild!51.png|Murray, Jeff, and Anthony File:Let'sBuild!52.png|"I better get back to The Wiggles." File:Let'sBuild!53.png|Jeff File:Let'sBuild!54.png|Murray and Anthony signing off File:Let'sBuild!55.png File:Let'sBuild!56.png File:Episode24(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|Greg in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)2.png|Jeff in epilogue File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)EndCredits3.png|Murray in the credits File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)EndCredits4.png|Anthony facing the wrong way File:Episode24(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png|Anthony and Murray in the credits File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)EndCredits6.png|Dorothy and Captain in the credits File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Dorothy and Captain File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)EndCredits7.png File:Episode24(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png File:Episode3(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Endboard of the yellow background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:2002 Episode Galleries Category:TV Galleries